Devices for dispensing fluids are well known and have been used to dispense liquid soaps, cleaning fluids, and condiments for many years. While capable of dispensing any fluid, the present invention is primarily concerned with dispensing liquid soap which will be the primary area of discussion.
Liquid soap is typically dispensed by the reciprocal translation of a plunger which pumps liquid soap from a source and ejects it from an aperture. These dispensers require manual manipulation of the plunger. Such manipulation serves as a vehicle for transmission of bacterial and viral contaminants to subsequent users.
There also exists pneumatically actuated and mechanically (motor/pump) actuated mechanisms for dispensing soap in response to a trigger signal. These devices require a relatively substantial amount of power, usually in the form of electrical power, to maintain the air or gas pressure necessary to operate the pneumatic dispenser or to operate a motor in a mechanical dispenser. Conventional electric power (120 volts AC) creates an electrical hazard in proximity to a wash basin, or the like, reducing the desirability of devices requiring large quantities of power.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automatic fluid dispenser.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automatic soap dispenser which requires very little electrical power.
And another object of the invention is to provide an automatic soap dispenser which is self cleaning.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic soap dispenser which is adjustable to dispense a pre-determined quantity.